


April

by hoesuhie



Series: stop doing strange things to my heart [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Please be careful reading chapter 4, Porn Watching, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Wedding Planning, back seat blow jobs, baeksoo - Freeform, barely, technically, that tag is used very loosely, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are engaged.Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have a fun sex life.AKA, The one where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have a very active sex life. Also, wedding plans and book tales are made and told in between.(AKA, The one with the ~1000 word shorts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all around 1000 words long.
> 
> Once again, if you read the previous parts I'd much appreciate it (and you'd get some context), but feel free to read this as a stand alone~! Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is sad about Kyungsoo's book, so they have sex so he feels better.

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Hows it going?

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I’m literally in the room next to you

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Yet you texted back

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Touché

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Hows it going? Your writing, I mean

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I hate my life

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Aww baby

Come here and ill cuddle u until u feel better

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I’m good

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

BABY

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I’m bringing my laptop

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Then how will we cuddle?

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

We won’t

I need to write

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Okay :’(

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then Baekhyun looked up from his phone to see Kyungsoo walking into the master bedroom from where he was writing in the office. His book was due to be published in August and the younger was _literally_ just finishing it off before his editor had at it. The younger man had his laptop in his hands and quickly came over to sit next to Baekhyun against the headboard of the bed. Baekhyun pulled the covers back to allow Kyungsoo to slid into the bed. Kyungsoo settled next to him and Baekhyun snuggled closer and went back to browsing Instagram.

 

Baekhyun had just liked an annoying picture that Sehun had posted, showing off a watch that Joonmyun had bought him, when he just happened to glance over at Kyungsoo’s screen and read the phrase ‘…Bo-yeon, writhing in pain…’ before he exclaimed, “What are you doing to my child?!”

 

Kyungsoo quickly snapped the laptop shut, head whipping to face Baekhyun in shock. “Nothing,” he said quickly.

 

“Bullshit! What are you doing to Bo-yeon?” Baekhyun asked, trying to grab at the laptop, but Kyungsoo held it away from him.

 

“I swear, he’s fine, Baekhyun!”

 

“My child!”

 

“Stop calling him that! If anything, he’s my child! My brain child!”

 

“Based off me! Don’t kill him!”

 

Kyungsoo glared at him, “He’s fine, Baek, trust me.”

 

Baekhyun put his hands down and pouted at his fiancé. “Do you promise?”

 

“He’ll make it out alive. Traumatised, but alive.”

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

Kyungsoo smiled sweetly at Baekhyun, and put his laptop back in his lap to open it up. “He’s fine, Baek.” Baekhyun went to read over his shoulder, but Kyungsoo quickly saved the file to shut his laptop off completely. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Baekhyun was in full pout mode, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his arms. Ever since Baekhyun had found out the character was based on him, he had felt some ownership over Bo-yeon. Kyungsoo had been constantly joking over the last few weeks about all the terrible things that he was going to put Bo-yeon through, but this was the first time Baekhyun had seen anything from the book. He knew the basic premise, with no plot spoilers of course, but hadn’t read any. Now he was desperately worried for his little favourite.

 

Kyungsoo tried to quell Baekhyun’s pout by putting a hand on his thigh and whispering, “I’ll let you fuck me if it makes you feel better?”

 

Baekhyun’s answer was instant. “Yes.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed and moved away to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside drawers, then Baekhyun was kicking down the covers and shucking off his boxers. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled his jumper off and moved to kneel over Baekhyun’s hips. “I have work tomorrow. Be gentle, Baek.”

 

“Oh please,” Baekhyun scoffed, “when have you ever actually wanted me to be gentle?”

 

Kyungsoo grinned above him. “You’re right. Fuck me good, Baekhyun.”

 

And so he did. And it was while Kyungsoo was beneath him that Baekhyun remembered that he had something he wanted to talk to his fiancé about. Slowing his thrusts to a gentle grind, Baekhyun asked, “Is this October too soon? You’ll be so busy with your book leading up to it…”

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and glared up at Baekhyun, “And we need to discuss this now?”

 

“No, just asking though.”

 

“Okay. We’ll talk about it later. Just fuck me.”

 

“Okay.” And Baekhyun began fucking into him again.

 

After they had both come, laying down side by side and breathing heavily, Baekhyun brought the wedding up again.

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo said, thinking slowly. “It may not be enough time to plan a big fancy wedding. I mean, we haven’t started making any real plans beyond agreeing on random things. I still want to get married this year, but I don’t know how we could go about a wedding this year.”

 

Baekhyun rolled onto his side and leaned on his elbow to look down at Kyungsoo, whose gaze immediately flicked to him. “That’s what I was thinking,” Baekhyun said. “I want to get married this year, but yeah… wedding.”

 

“We could just have a little wedding,” Kyungsoo suggested.

 

“Little?”

 

“Our families. Just a few friends. Have a little get together.”

 

“Few friends? You mean the squad? Yeah, we should totally have one of them officiate. I told you, Joonmyun-hyung should totally do it.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “So, no big wedding? That’s alright with you?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun answered, throwing himself back onto his back.

 

“Just our parents and our brothers and the guys.”

 

“The squad. Yeah, this’ll be fun. Or, two separate events?”

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “Separate?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “A nice little get together with our families, like, have that officiated and have that technically the wedding, then something fun with the boys.”

 

“I like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun surprises Kyungsoo by wearing a butt plug.

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

How did the meeting go?

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Great

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Ur editor wasn’t too harsh?

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

No more than usual

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

R u heading home now?

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I’ll be back in about 20

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Okay

Drive safely

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I will

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sat on the couch carefully, waiting for his fiancé to get home. Baekhyun knew that while Kyungsoo’s editor was a nice and friendly guy, the meetings always stressed Kyungsoo out. So, Baekhyun wanted to plan a special surprise. Well, plan special sex. Which was why he was desperately trying to sit still with a butt plug rubbing deliciously against his prostate.

 

Except that Baekhyun didn’t have that much self-control and by the time that Kyungsoo was walking through the door, Baekhyun was slouched on the couch with a hand down his pants, gripping desperately at his cock.

 

“Okay then,” was Kyungsoo’s response to the picture before him as he dropped his bag next to the coffee table and pull off his jacket. Baekhyun welcomed him with one arm out, wrapping around Kyungsoo’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. Kyungsoo went easily, pushing Baekhyun to lay down on the couch and attach his lips to Baekhyun’s neck. “What’s this about?” He asked, pulling Baekhyun’s pants quickly down his thighs.

 

“Wanted to surprise you,” Baekhyun gasped out, “but I got impatient.”

 

“Oh really?” Kyungsoo’s laughed, pulling down Baekhyun’s underwear to sit with his pants midthigh. Baekhyun didn’t mind though, not when Kyungsoo was moving down wrap his lips around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s hand moved from his cock to clutch desperately at Kyungsoo’s shirt while his clean hand wondered down to pull at Kyungsoo’s hair as his mouth moved expertly, bringing Baekhyun closer and closer to orgasm with every movement.

 

However, it was when Kyungsoo’s fingers moved to rub gently at Baekhyun’s entrance did the former notice. Kyungsoo stopped for the briefest moments before pulling off Baekhyun completely, grabbing at his thighs, and pushing them up against his chest. Baekhyun lost his grip on Kyungsoo’s shirt and hair at the sudden move, and he was blushing at Kyungsoo’s intense eyes focus on the bright pink butt plug.

 

“That’s new,” Kyungsoo said, eyes still trained on the plug.

 

Baekhyun swallowed to answer. “Yep.”

 

“Pink suits you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I _really_ like it.”

 

‘That’s good’, is what Baekhyun had intended to say, but all that he was able to get out was a surprised gasp as Kyungsoo tugged the plug out slowly, then a satisfied one as Kyungsoo fucked it back into him quickly. “Oh my god.”

 

With Kyungsoo’s hand now not supporting his thigh, Baekhyun’s leg fell outward, opening his body up even more for Kyungsoo’s eyes, whose facial expression told Baekhyun he was loving this.

 

After a few more thrusts in an out with the plug, Kyungsoo pulled it out completely and let it drop off the side of the couch to land on the hardwood floors (which he’d make Baekhyun clean up later). Then, much to Baekhyun’s surprise but ultimate satisfaction, Kyungsoo bent down to mouth at Baekhyun, eating him out expertly. It wasn’t something that they indulged themselves in often, Kyungsoo often getting to worked up too quickly with Baekhyun’s mouth on him, and Baekhyun getting to jumpy with Kyungsoo’s mouth on him, but it’d been awhile and Baekhyun was excited. To make it last as long as he could, Baekhyun tried his best to keep still, but all too soon, he was grinding down on Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo pulled away to glare at him in warning, but Baekhyun couldn’t say anything. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and went back to work, but Baekhyun was still too jumpy. It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo was pulling away to strip off his clothes (how Baekhyun hadn’t ripped them off him by that point, he didn’t know) and then moved to cover Baekhyun’s body with his.

 

Good thing the couch was leather.

 

Baekhyun pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from between the couch cushions. While Kyungsoo took the lube, he just raised an eyebrow at the condom in Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun grinned and threw it over his head to land somewhere in the living room.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “I swear to god, Baek. You need to find that later, because it one of our friends just happen across it-”

 

“Don’t worry babe,” Baekhyun said sweetly, patting Kyungsoo’s jaw lightly, “I’ve got it, just get inside me.”

 

So Kyungsoo did.

 

After slicking himself up with practised ease and sliding into Baekhyun, he gave the latter exactly what he wanted. While Kyungsoo topping happened with a little less frequency than Baekhyun would like, it was always so good and so satisfying to feel Kyungsoo inside of him and it was a feeling he always enjoyed.

 

So, after Kyungsoo had given Baekhyun a good fucking, they went to go shower together. It was when Baekhyun was slathering his face in a facial cleanser at the vanity that Kyungsoo poked his head around the side of shower to speak to him. “I have to change that thing with Bo-yeon.”

 

Baekhyun met his eyes in the mirror, “Huh?”

 

“That bit you read, when he was getting hurt. My editor doesn’t like it, so I need to make it a little less brutal.”

 

“Good,” Baekhyun said obtrusively, turning around to glare at his fiancé, “How dare you hurt my baby.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, “He’s still getting hurt,” he said over the sound of the pouring water, “The scene is just going to have a little less detail.” Then Kyungsoo was ducking back into the shower.

 

The screens were clear, albeit they made things slightly blurry, so Baekhyun pouted at Kyungsoo anyway. There was another laugh from the shower before Baekhyun turned around to finish his routine.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have sexy times in Joonmyun's and Sehun's bathroom.

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Come to the bathroom

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

What?

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

The bathroom. I am in it. I want you here.

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

No Baekhyun, I know what you’re planning

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

What do you mean?

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

We’re at Joonmyun and Sehun’s house. You’re asking me to come fuck you in their bathroom.

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

No, seriously soo, just come here

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Istg Baekhyun

 

 

 

 

Regardless of Kyungsoo’s (totally warranted) suspicion, a few moments later there was a knock at the bathroom door. Baekhyun quickly unlocked and opened the door, pulling Kyungsoo in and shutting the door behind him.

 

“What do you want Baek?” Kyungsoo asked immediately, blank look on his face.

 

Baekhyun grinned and quickly pulled his fiancé’s body against his and crushed their mouths together. It took only a few seconds for Kyungsoo to respond. Baekhyun knew he had won when Kyungsoo’s arms found their way around Baekhyun’s neck. After being unable to finish their rustle between the sheets that morning after realising they had read the clock wrong, they were both feeling a bit on edge. Honestly, Baekhyun didn’t expect both of them to have their jeans and underwear shucked down around their thighs with his spit slick hand rubbing them off carefully, but Baekhyun didn’t expect a lot of things in his life.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said, too loudly in the quiet room.

 

Kyungsoo chastised him immediately, “Shh.”

 

But no matter how hard they were trying to be quiet, they couldn’t, and there would be no mistaking the noises heard within the room for anyone standing outside. Baekhyun put his mouth back on Kyungsoo’s for the barest second before pulling away completely to look in the cupboard by Kyungsoo’s head.

 

Triumphant, Baekhyun gingerly held the half empty bottle of lube he found to squirt some in his hand. As he moved back to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist before he could touch their cocks. “What?” Baekhyun asked, confused.

 

Kyungsoo just stared at him with his wide eyes, “You are not touching me with lube you _found in our friends’ cupboard!_ ” He had hissed the last part.

 

“Oh please,” Baekhyun scoffed, “It’s not like they use it and put it back in the tube.” So Baekhyun broke free from Kyungsoo’s grip and grabbed at their cocks, pressing them together again. Kyungsoo moaned low in his throat before immediately slapping one hand over his mouth. The other hand moved to grab at Baekhyun’s shirt.

 

And Baekhyun worked to pull them both to completion as Kyungsoo held up their shirts to keep them clean.

 

After they had cleaned, Kyungsoo pouted angrily at Baekhyun. “If you ever try to make me do something like this again, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Baekhyun laughed the threat away and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand to pull him out of the bathroom.

 

When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exited the bathroom, they were met with a very unimpressed Sehun standing in the hallway with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. “What the fuck, guys?”

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, not letting Kyungsoo pull his hand from his grip. Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo facepalm. “I… needed some help. My jeans got stuck.”

 

The frown on Sehun’s face deepened and he said, “You’re disgusting.”

 

“What?!”

 

“You fucked in my house!”

 

“It’s Joonmyun-hyung’s house, actually.”

 

“You. Fucked. In. My. House.”

 

“Calm down,” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes, “We didn’t even fuck.”

 

“I heard you!”

 

“No penetration took place within your bathroom,” Baekhyun insisted.

 

Sehun glared for a second before turning on his heel and stomping off to the living area. Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, who still had his face in his hand, but not for long. Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun then quickly punched him in the arm.

 

“OW!” Baekhyun gasped, pulling his hand from Kyungsoo’s to rub at his arm. “Why?”

 

“We just had sex in our friends’ house.”

 

“Oh, please, don’t be a prude, it’s fine.” Then Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand again and pulled him along into the living area. Everyone was still gathered on the couch and Joonmyun approached them as they got to the doorway.

 

“I understand that you two are still living on the high of getting engaged and everything,” Joonmyun started quietly, leaning close to the two them. Kyungsoo was facepalming again. “But please don’t have sex in my bathroom.”

 

Baekhyun whipped his head to Sehun, “You snitch!”

 

Sehun stuck his tongue out. Baekhyun wanted to rip it out. “You fucked in our house, you should be glad the walls are sound proof enough that I only heard you because I was walking past.”

 

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol and Jongdae asked excitedly in unison.

 

“They were fucking in the bathroom!” Sehun announced again.

 

By then, Joonmyun had moved back into the kitchen with Yixing, but everyone else was staring at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, who still held his face in his hand.

 

“No way! I thought Kyungsoo was way more of a prude!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

 

Baekhyun laughed, “Dude, no way. We fucked on our second date. He’s not a prude.”

 

Jongdae’s jaw dropped, “The second date? Our Kyungsoo?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged as Kyungsoo pulled away from him to sit down next to Jongin, who raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. Kyungsoo ignored him and glared at Baekhyun, all but telling him to be careful about what he said. Baekhyun decided on saying, “Cuz we were friends for so long, we kind of just skipped the first part of dating and went right into it.”

 

“Fair enough,” Chanyeol said.

 

“That sounds stupid,” Jongin added. “Dude, if I started to date… say… Chanyeol, I wouldn’t just go straight into fucking.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s different because all your friends are guys and you’re straight,” Jongdae pointed out, but was immediately countered by Minseok, who was sitting in the armchair in the corner

 

“No, he’s not, I’ve seen the way that he used to look at Kyungsoo.”

 

The blush rose on Jongin’s face and he looked as though he was ready to lunge across the room at Minseok, with Jongdae giggling maniacally beside him, but Kyungsoo just snorted and put a hand out to pat Jongin’s arm. “It’s okay that you’re not as straight as you think you are.”

 

The room laughed and Joonmyun and Yixing entered the room, laden with bowls of snacks. Sehun made Baekhyun sit away from Kyungsoo as they watched the movie, but Baekhyun just continued to text him throughout, until Kyungsoo stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

Baekhyun made to follow as inconspicuously as he could, but as soon as he stood, he was caught out by Sehun, who immediately pulled him back down next to him.

 

Baekhyun pouted for the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair enough that this update came the day after the other 2, but please dont expect these chapters day-by-day. I'll try my best to finish this (April) within the next couple weeks, but I'm busy with some end of semester stuff for uni. Thanks for reading~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun convinces Kyungsoo to watch weird porn with him and it does not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really important. This chapter is super fucked up. I had the idea that it would be funny to write them watching porn together and then I thought it would be funnier if the porn was really weird... so i did a little digging on reddit and found this porn. Please, it's super fucked up. Basically three men dressed up in pterodactyl (yes, the dinosaur) suits and gangbang a girl. THis chapter was mostly done before i realised how fucked up this was going to be. If you dont feel comfortable with this, i am super sorry. I still think it's funny?? But seriously, if you dont want to read this chapter, then feel free to jsut skip it.

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Oh my god come check out this weird porn that chan sent me

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

What? No.

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Come on it looks so fucked up, editing can wait

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

It really can’t                          

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

16 mins soo

please

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Oh my god Baekhyun

Why am I marrying you?

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Because I was the best bf and now I’ll be the best husband ;)

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Damnit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regardless of how much he complained about doing the weird things that Baekhyun insisted on doing, Kyungsoo was sitting next to Baekhyun on the couch as Baekhyun leaned forward to pull up the porn on his browser. Kyungsoo sat back lazily, unimpressed as he pulled a blanket over their laps.

 

“It’s called ‘Attack of the Flying Lizards,’” Baekhyun said, finding the link Chanyeol had sent him. Baekhyun noticed that Kyungsoo was just staring at him with a disgusted look on his face. “It’s fine,” Baekhyun laughed, “I saw come clips. It’s just a dude in a suit.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face screwed up to even more disgust. “Oh my god, is it that pterodactyl one?”

 

“You know it?”

 

“Chanyeol tried to show me that a couple weeks ago, I refused. I should have known when you said that Chanyeol sent you the link.”

 

Baekhyun laughed again, “Well, now we’ll watch it together!” And with that, he played the video and sat back, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as the latter groaned.

 

The video started simply enough, a woman walking through the forest before a man in a pterodactyl suit appeared. You know, the norm.

 

“What did she even trip on?” Kyungsoo asked, face still in a grimace.

 

“Oh my god, dumb girl can’t even run on flat ground,” Baekhyun added. Then, “What the fuck? Was he pecking her- oh god, there’s a baby one?” Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing at barely a minute into the porn.

 

“He’s still pecking and the girl is moaning? Oh my god, where did all the dicks come from?” Kyungsoo’s face showed the extent of his disgust.

 

“I’m shocked that their moans are like, people words. That’s unrealistic.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun with a blank expression. “That’s the only problem you can find in the video? A woman is literally getting gangbanged by men in pterodactyl suits.”

 

“Whatever. Her blowjob game is weak.”

 

“I swear to god, Baekhyun.”

 

“That good old airplane flying over,” Baekhyun said, laughing at the sound in the background of the video.

 

“I don’t get the obsession with blowjobs in porn.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

 

“Dude,” Baekhyun said seriously, “blowjobs are hot.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Okay, your blowjobs are hot.”

 

“So are yours, but in porn, I just think it’s dumb. Look at that pterodactyl face thing, what the…”

 

“Is it anal…? Oh god, I thought that fucking thing was going start trying to eat her out or something.”

 

“ _Now_ you’re getting disgusted,” Kyungsoo stated.

 

“I was disgusted from the start, I can just see the humour in this,” Baekhyun told him, pulling closer into his body. Kyungsoo did not seem to be in a cuddling mode, however.

 

“Can we skip through, please? This is so messed up.”

 

So Baekhyun skipped through from six minutes to eleven minutes, continuing to comment on the video. “Dude, look, a people hand,” Baekhyun said excitedly.

 

“Stop calling me dude,” Kyungsoo replied, “I don’t care about the inconsistencies, this is messed up.”

 

Then more commentary, as they spoke, creating a play by play of the porn.

 

“Her moaning is kind of obnoxious though.”

 

“Oh god, does she really need to rub herself off?”

 

“That gape though.”

 

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”

 

“What? Yours is cuter.”

 

“Don’t be vile, Baekhyun.”

 

“It’s the truth!”

 

“Just turn it off please.”

 

Baekhyun did. He exited the browser then closed his laptop and turned around to face Kyungsoo. The younger man had a look of pure disgust on his face and said simply, “Straight people are fucking weird.”

 

Baekhyun grinned, “Come on, I’m sure there’s plenty of fucked up gay pron.”

 

“Normal gay porn is already fucked up. Baekhyun, I’ve licked your asshole and we’ve called it sex.”

 

It took Baekhyun a moment, but then he was laughing again, clutching at Kyungsoo’s thigh to hold himself up. When he was finished laughing, he looked back over at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo just looked at his crotch. “Did you get hard from that, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun looked down too, then back up to meet his fiancé’s eyes. “A little, yeah. I mean, a girl just got a good dicking.”

 

“By men in pterodactyl suits. Oh my god.”

 

“What, you’re saying you didn’t?”

 

“Get hard? No? What the hell?”

 

“Come, at the very least your gay ass could have appreciated the dicks, right? I’m bi, I can appreciate straight sex.” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo didn’t reply, he just looked at Baekhyun like he was crazy. Baekhyun fell back into the couch with a pout, mumbling, “I wasn’t turned on by the fucked up shit, just the normal parts.”

 

“There were no normal parts, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo teased, leaning close, “but don’t worry, I’m not judging you.”

 

“You are!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Prove it!”

 

“How?”

 

“Suck my cock.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed loudly and said, “I’ve got to work, Baekhyun, just watch some more weird porn and get yourself off.” And then Kyungsoo had got up and walked back into the office from which he had come from. Baekhyun didn’t. Instead he went and took a cold shower.

 

Later that night when they laid in bed together, Baekhyun started to snuggle close, intent on sex, but Kyungsoo pushed him away quickly. “We are not having sex, I’m still scarred from that video.”

 

“Just forget about it, baby,” Baekhyun whined, attempting to rub his face into Kyungsoo’s neck, “Put it out your mind.”

 

Kyungsoo let Baekhyun nuzzle him, but slapped away his wondering hands, “I can’t, Baek. That was so weird.”

 

“Baby!”

 

“That’s what happens when you try and show me weird porn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, yeah, its a real porn that yall could go and watch if you wanted. I had to sit through it to write this chapter, so I hope your curiosity get to you too (evil cackle), but it is super fucked. THat's why baeksoo dont watch the whole thing, because I really fucking didn't want to.
> 
> I am so sorry, this chapter is so messed up on so many levels.
> 
> (and yes, Baek called Soo's asshole cute. Forgive me father for i have sinned)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo blows Baekhyun in the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, there is barely any blowjob, Remember, these are 1000 word shorts

_From: JongWAEEE_

What’s happening, my dude

_To: JongWAEEE_

Dude seriously, leave me alone, I’m busy

 

_From: JongWAEEE_

Doing what?

Come on

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

I’m with soo, shh

 

_From: JongWAEEE_

What? Getting your dick sucked is more important than your best friend?

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

Yes? Obviously

You’re right btw, nice guess

 

_From: JongWAEEE_

Fuck off, I’m bored

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

And I literally just convinced soo to have car sex with me and then your ruining it

 

_From: JongWAEEE_

You’re gross

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

What because I’m getting some and you’re not?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At Kyungsoo’s unimpressed stare, Baekhyun put his phone on silent and stashed it in the glove compartment.

 

“I thought you wanted me to blow you?” Was Kyungsoo’s question.

 

Baekhyun nodded almost frantically, “Yes, I’m sorry, Jongdae was being obnoxious.” That wasn’t true. It was one text. Baekhyun could have just ignored it, but he was too elated at managing to seduce Kyungsoo in the middle of a parking lot at night to realise that he shouldn’t have pick his phone up.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but, none the less, chanced a look around the dark and empty parking lot through the windows, before gesturing for Baekhyun to climb into the back seat. Baekhyun did, sitting across the backseat, pressed against one of the passenger doors. Kyungsoo then carefully extracted himself from behind the steering wheel and manoeuvred to the back with him. While it was a fit of a squeeze, Kyungsoo managed to fit his body between Baekhyun’s spread legs and lean up to kiss him.

 

The kiss was as captivating to Baekhyun as it always was. Soft lips with just the right number of teeth and tongue. Baekhyun would say to anyone who asked that kissing Kyungsoo was kiss favourite thing in the world, and that was the truth, but Kyungsoo’s mouth on his cock was definitely a very close second. Of course, the only time he told people that was when he was teasing them (read: Chanyeol and Jongdae) for their non-existent sex lives.

 

After a few minutes of heavy making out, Baekhyun was growing impatient and was pushing at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, urging him on for that promised blowjob. Kyungsoo seemed even less impressed than before, but none-the-less, moved down Baekhyun’s body and began unbuckling the belt he was confronted with. Kyungsoo’s hands moved quickly, stripping Baekhyun of his belt, then opening the fly on his zipper. To make things as easy as possible, Baekhyun pushed his jeans off himself, manoeuvring so that he could pull them off completely, abandoning them in the foot well of the back seat.

 

Kyungsoo palmed him slowly, but Baekhyun moved to grab at his wrist to try and speed him up. Kyungsoo’s pace stayed slow as he grinned at Baekhyun. And it wasn’t before Baekhyun was writhing below him, trying to get more friction that Kyungsoo quickly pulled Baekhyun’s cock out of his underwear, and with no other preamble, went straight for it.

 

Baekhyun loved the feeling of his fiancé’s lips around him but he swore it had been too long since he’d last felt it. He told Kyungsoo that. “It’s been too long since you’ve suck me off.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him with wide eyes as he ran is tongue around Baekhyun’s tip. Then he pulled off to say, “I blew you last week.”

 

Baekhyun frowned at the younger man between his legs. “When?”

 

“When you wore that butt plug,” Kyungsoo told him with a glint in his eyes.

 

Baekhyun’s frown deepened, “Doesn’t count, that was barely anything.”

 

“Still. Are my blow jobs that forgettable?” Kyungsoo moved to raise himself away from Baekhyun’s cock before the latter pushed him back down.

 

“No no no no no. Please, I love your blowjobs, please keeping sucking me off.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes playfully but went back to work. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun was feeling real heat in his lower stomach, and his fingers tightened in Kyungsoo’s short hair. Baekhyun knew, in some distant part of his mind, that if he came in Kyungsoo’s mouth, the latter wouldn’t be happy, so he tried to get his fiancé away from his cock with a stuttered out, “I- I’m coming,” but Kyungsoo seemed to be full of surprises. Glancing up at Baekhyun again with those pretty eyes and pretty lips wrapped tight around his cock, all Kyungsoo did was take Baekhyun too the base and swallowed around him. Then Baekhyun was coming in Kyungsoo’s mouth and the younger was dutifully swallowing it all down.

 

But of course, this was Kyungsoo. So, when Baekhyun was still twitching from the aftershocks, Kyungsoo sat up and made his way over Baekhyun’s body to kiss deeply into his mouth. Apparently, he hadn’t swallowed it _all_. If Baekhyun was being honest, it wasn’t the first time he had his own come in his mouth, and it almost definitely wouldn’t be the last, but the bitter taste was unexpected and his grimaced into the kiss. Kyungsoo pulled away laughing, but Baekhyun pulled him back down, kissing his roughly again.

 

When they pulled apart for the second time, Baekhyun looked down at Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo jeans were tenting slightly from his half-chub, and Baekhyun raised his eyebrows suggestively. All Kyungsoo was sit back against the opposite door and shuck his pants to halfway down his thighs. Baekhyun quickly located the lube he kept stashed in his bag and rubbed his fiancé off. When Kyungsoo had come, Baekhyun produced some tissues from the centre console and they cleaned themselves up as much as they could. After all was said and done and both parties were sated enough to get back into the front seat of the car, Kyungsoo continued the drive home and Baekhyun pulled out his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

When was the last time you got a backseat blowjob huh?

 

_From: JongWAEEE_

Fuck off, I don’t need to hear about your sex life

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

Answer the question dae, or has it been too long?

 

_From: JongWAEEE_

I actually hate you so much

 

_To: JongWAEEE_

Good


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun loses a bet and Kyungsoo makes him dance

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

So…

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

What?

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

I think it’s time for another bet…

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Yeah?

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Poker tonight w/ the boys.

Same stakes. u lose, u wear a maid outfit

 

_From: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Fine. I’m looking forward to that naked dance performance

 

_To: My Lovely Fiancé <3 <3_

Whatever

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And that’s how Baekhyun found himself, three days later, standing in just his boxers in front of Kyungsoo, who sat back on the couch with the most smug and amused expression he could muster.

 

“Come on, Baek,” Kyungsoo giggled, “Boxers off.”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “I don’t want to.”

 

“Too bad, you lost. I want to see you dance.” Then Kyungsoo was pulling out his phone and for a second Baekhyun thought he was going to take a picture but quickly realised he was just finding some music.

 

“What is this even,” Baekhyun asked as his fiancé scrolled. “Like, do you want a sexy dance? Or what?”

 

“Nah,” Kyungsoo answered without looking up, “Just dance. However you want. I don’t think you could manage a sexy dance.”

 

“I could too.”

 

“Oh? Then do it.”

 

Baekhyun pouted, reaching for his waistband and resting his fingers just under it. “No. Don’t want to.”

 

“Then hurry up and dance. Any music requests?”

 

“No.”

 

“Psy it is.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “Psy?”

 

Then Kyungsoo reached over to the coffee table they had pushed aside and sat his phone into the little speaker they had pulled out for that day. Then Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun expectantly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun shoved off his boxers, kicked them aside, and looked back at Kyungsoo as he stood in his naked glory. “No laughing,” was all Baekhyun could say before Kyungsoo was pressing play on his phone, was sitting back, and Psy’s “I Luv It” began playing through the room.

 

Baekhyun sucked it up and danced.

 

He didn’t know all the moves of course, but did his best with what he did know. What he did know was the chorus and that there was a lot of half hip thrust half hip shaking moves. When he didn’t know the move, Baekhyun resorted to just jumping around and shaking his arms and legs or wiggling his butt at his fiancé. Baekhyun got a couple soft slaps on either cheek for that, but it was all in good nature.

 

When the song finished, Baekhyun quickly turned the music off then collapsed onto Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was breathing heavily and Kyungsoo was chuckling softly.

 

“No laughing,” Baekhyun whined into Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

“I’m not laughing at you,” the other man insisted, gripping Baekhyun’s naked waist, “That was really fun.”

 

“Whatever-” Baekhyun began, but he was interrupted with the knock at the front door. Baekhyun pulled back and looked at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, before he pulled himself out of his lap and all but bolted to their bedroom. It wasn’t until Baekhyun was pulling out some pants and Kyungsoo was welcoming whoever was at the door into their apartment did Baekhyun realise that the coffee table was still pushed aside, his boxers were in the middle of the floor and he still hadn’t found that condom he had thrown over the side of the couch. “Fuck,” he swore softly.

 

Baekhyun rushed to pull on some pants and a t-shirt, but as soon as he had pulled open the bedroom door, his boxers landed right in his face. Baekhyun froze and as the underwear slipped off on the floor again, he was met with the sight of an unimpressed Kyungsoo who stood beside Chanyeol doubled over in laughter. Without breaking eye contact, Baekhyun picked up the underwear and threw them over his shoulder into the room. Then, he carefully closed the door behind him.

 

Chanyeol was still howling with laughter as Baekhyun approached and started to drag the coffee table back into its original position. Kyungsoo glared at him for a final moment, but then just sighed and offered Chanyeol a drink. Chanyeol shook his head, “Nah, I’m just here for the stuff Baekhyun promised Yixing? He asked me to come pick them up.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He had recently received a new laptop from his work and didn’t need his (still perfectly functioning) other one, so he had offered it to Yixing after the older man had mentioned that one of his cousins’ had broken recently. It was no problem for Baekhyun, and he even offered up some of his video games for the boys since Baekhyun knew they had the console and Baekhyun was done with them. Yixing had tried to refuse, but Chenle and Renjun had overheard their conversation and all but begged for the games.

 

Baekhyun moved around the couch to grab the box with the games and the laptop in it. It was only when Baekhyun had put the box in Chanyeol’s had did he noticed the little silver package wedged between two games. Chanyeol noticed it too, and balanced the box in one arm to put out the condom and fling it at Baekhyun. “Wow, you guys just can’t keep your dicks in your pants. Fucking everywhere, aren’t ya?”

 

“Oh come,” Kyungsoo said before Baekhyun could say anything. “This is our place, we can do what we want.” Then Kyungsoo had crossed over to tug at Chanyeol’s ear as the man whined.

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh and he picked up the packet from where it had fallen. “Yeah man, just because we’re getting some and you aren’t? Jealous?”

 

“Fuck off,” Chanyeol whined, twisting away from Kyungsoo’s fingers and hurrying over to the door. “You guys were the ones who fucked at Joonmyun-hyung’s place. Everyone else just the decency to keep their sex lives to themselves.”

 

“Bullshit,” Baekhyun countered, “Every time you get laid you have to announce it to anyone who will listen. Speaking of which, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Fuck off.” And with the Chanyeol was walking down the hall away from them. Kyungsoo went over and closed the door before turning to Baekhyun.

 

“I swear, Baekhyun. I swear,” he said, and walked away, leaving Baekhyun standing in the middle of the living room, still sweaty from his dance with a condom in his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys figured out that these are not like, edited???
> 
> And just for the record, 'i luv it' is obvs the better song. I will admit 'new face' had a better music video, but both the songs have cool dances and 'i luv it' is just a better song, fight me

**Author's Note:**

> (7 is my lucky number)
> 
> (Actually it's 12, but I dont have that much free time)
> 
> Also, feel free to suggest stuff that you want to see in the series!!!!
> 
> EDIT: I know I said 7 chapters (as obviously stated above), but a chapter 7 is not happening. It is just not coming together. Sorry.


End file.
